Caos
by Aizawa-Hana
Summary: Recuerda que sin importar el día o la ocasión, en algún lugar del mundo. Una persona sufre tanto como tú disfrutas. Tal y como me pasó a mi.


**_Por que la vida es algo tan precioso._**

 ** _Tan efímero y pasajero._**

 ** _Lleno de cosas contradictorias._**

 **Y un millón de razones para disfrutarla**

* * *

Con todo el dolor que mi corazón es capaz de albergar y más… rio, lloro y grito todo aquello que guardo para mi. No puedo hacer más ante la inminencia de mis acciones… no hay otro culpable más que yo. ¡No lo hay!

¡Yo provoque esto!

¡Solo yo tengo la culpa!

¿¡A donde fuiste!? ¿¡Porque me has dejado solo!? ¿¡Porque tenías que llevártela también!?

Y por cuarta vez en la noche, el inconfundible sonido de la botella estrellándose contra la pared o un mueble llena de nuevo la estancia.

Silencio.

Después no hay nada más que silencio y mis gritos de dolor. Porque perdí todo. Absolutamente todo, ya no hay nada para mí en este mundo.

Nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos meses y el vórtice de emociones se fue. Ya no puedo sentir nada.

Estoy vacío, frío. Sin la mas mínima intención de aceptar la ayuda del mundo.

Es ahora cuando puedo sentirme bien por la única decisión buena que tome.

Mantener todo en secreto.

No hubiera soportado que el mundo supiera de su existencia. No hubiera podido con el dolor que eso conllevaría.

Soy débil, patético, sin razón alguna para seguir, tampoco para irme.

Estoy en medio, sintiendo como ambos lados jalan mi ser, exigiendo mi entera presencia. No pienso dar nada. Ya no.

Ahora que no voy por la vida llorando a cada segundo me siento mejor. Libre.

Ya no duele más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco meses, y todos reclaman mi presencia… ya me cansé, todos lo que supieron lo que pasó quieren asegurarse que estoy bien. Que duermo. Me alimento. No me sobrepasó con el entrenamientos.

¿¡Que más les da a ellos!? ¡No fueron ellos quienes perdieron todo! ¡No son ellos quienes cada día viven con la culpa!

Y las emociones vuelven, los gritos, las peleas, los reclamos.

Las noches de alcohol con botellas y esperanzas rotas. El silencioso dolor que se esconde en la obscuridad y ataca por las noches en mi vulnerabilidad.

Las mañanas de auto-desprecio, de ira y rencor hacia mi persona.

Los días y días que desaparezco, yendo de un lado a otro en un intento de olvidar lo que pasó, quien soy y lo que perdí.

Solo quiero dormir….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un año sin escuchar su bella voz, sin ver sus sonrisas. Sin el brillo de sus ojos.

Un año sin él.

Gane el oro. La maldita cosa redonda por la que las personas superan sus propios limites y dan su cuerpo y alma.

Una cosa de metal que no sirve para nada.

Pero lo hice, eso quería él. Eso hubiera querido.

Me siento un poco más cerca con esa cosa colgando en mi pecho. Casi puedo oírlo reír y felicitarme como solía hacerlo.

Casi.

Por que ya no está más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando me mudé hace menos de tres meses. Encontré las cajas.

Han pasado dos años, en los que no sólo he avanzado. Intento mejorar por mi mismo, no puedo vivir solo en su recuerdo.

Pero en un día como ese no puedo evitarlo.

Las cajas contenían nuestro más grande sueño. Pequeñas prendas acomodadas, adornos para una habitación que nunca llegamos a planear. Todo aquello que habíamos comprado estaba ahí. Arruinado en un obscuro lugar de la bodega.

Alguien debió sacarlo de la casa.

Y es cuando las lágrimas vuelven, pero ya no son ruidosas. Ya no piden a gritos calmar la ira.

Solo son silenciosas. Vienen sin aviso y se van igual.

Y son las que más odio. Apretando la diminuta ropa contra mi cara siento mis hombros temblar y mis gritos silencios en el aire.

Pero ya no más.

Todo se va… como el agua fluyendo de un río.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco años.

Exactamente cinco años. Y a veces siento como si fuera el primer día.

Cambié de casa, de país, de apariencia. Pero no puedo dejarlo ir.

Sigo en contacto con todas aquellas personas de los tiempos tan efímeros que pasamos juntos. Cada uno haciendo su vida. Avanzando.

Habiendo dejado su legado pueden retirarse en paz.

¿Qué hay de mi?

Di todo lo que tenía. ¿De que me sirvió?

Lo perdí todo. Y nada va a cambiar eso.

Por más que grite, pierda la conciencia debido al alcohol, llore, ruegue o suplique. Ellos no volverán.

Tengo que aceptarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recién he cumplido cuarenta y dos años. Ha pasado una década y las cosas parecen empezar a mejorar.

Soy instructor de patinaje en la pista de hielo local. De un lugar apartado de las grandes ciudades, apartado de las cámaras y reporteros.

Viviendo lo más posible fuera del mundo que abandone.

Enseñando a personas por hobby. Por no quedarme en casa sin hace nada, sólo con mis pensamientos y una cocina vacía.

Algunas veces al año salgo al mundo exterior, intentando no perder contacto con el pasado que compartí junto a él.

Haciéndome daño, abriendo de nuevo la herida para sentirlo por poco tiempo junto a mi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi vida está por acabarse. Lo sé, lo siento y no estoy triste.

Por fin podré reunirme con ellos.

En la habitación del hospital no hay nadie más que la enfermera que viene a verme a ratos.

Será hoy. Lo sé. Lo espero desde hace mucho.

Tuve que esperar cincuenta y seis años para esto.

Mi vida entera por lo que pasará en los siguientes minutos.

No pude volver a intentarlo, no pude permitirme esa felicidad de nuevo. No lo merecía.

No me arrepiento de haber vivido mi vida tal cual lo hice.

Por fin la leyenda viva de Viktor Nikiforov, la estrella que lleva su nombre se apagara. No podrá brillar más.

Y así.

Tan rápido como se fue Yuri nuestro sueño más grande, lo hago yo.

Sin testigos o alguien que pudiera evitarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _— Yuri —canturreo su nombre al verlo tan concentrado en las posibles candidatas— ¿Aun no decides?_

 _— ¡Vitya! —se lleva la mano al pecho y me mira de mala forma, para después soltar una pequeña risa e indicarme que me siente a su lado— No es tan fácil como parece. ¿Y si escogemos a la equivocada? No podemos equivocarnos._

 _—Todo saldrá bien. —le aseguro y robo un beso rápido que lo hace sonrojarse un poco._

 _Mi Yuri._

 _Después de casarnos, nos sentimos dichosos, no había cosa que pudiera darnos más felicidad._

 _Salvo tal vez… un hijo._

 _Lo hablamos durante mucho tiempo, preguntamos, nos informamos y buscamos especialistas. Todo en absoluto silencio, esto era por completo nuestro._

 _Y al final nos decidimos._

 _Ya teníamos a la mujer que rentaría su vientre para albergar durante cuarenta semanas a nuestro pequeño._

 _Sólo faltaba una donante._

 _Y al verla, ambos lo supimos de inmediato._

 _No hubo más duda, tenía que ser ella._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fuimos a cada ecografía, a cada cita con el doctor, insistimos en que fuera a vivir con nosotros por cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir. Era soltera, sin hijos, sus padres había muerto hace un par de años y necesitaba el dinero para terminar su carrera._

 _Era completamente adorable._

 _Nos mudamos de casa. De un departamento con el espacio justo para dos personas. Pasamos a un lugar enorme con patio trasero y delantero. Dos pisos, un comedor enorme y habitación del tamaño perfecto para la privacidad._

 _Nuestro lugar soñado._

 _Pero había algo que me empezaba a molestar._

 _La chica pasaba mucho tiempo con Yuri. Mucho tiempo. A donde iba uno iba el otro._

 _Para el sexto mes nos dieron la más magnífica noticia. Esperábamos la llegada de una preciosa niña._

 _Pero mis celos absurdos y mi inmadurez empezaron a nublar nuestros más felices días._

 _Empecé a buscar pelea por cualquier cosa. Cualquier motivo era tema de discusión, y más si se trataba de la chica._

 _Al final Yuri no pudo más y explotó. Nunca lo vi tan enojado como se día. Y nunca mas lo vería de nuevo._

 _Se fue de casa, y se fue con ella. Cegado por mi propia testarudez, no fui tras ellos._

 _Debí ir._

 _Yuri nunca fue buen conductor. Pero se llevaron su auto. Era de noche, había llovido. Y la pela habían alterado a Caroline._

 _Todo se había juntado en un resultado fatal._

 _Me emborraché, en un inútil intento de fingir que todo estaría bien. Que ellos volverían por la mañana y solucionaríamos esto._

 _Como siempre lo habíamos hecho._

 _No se a que hora me dormí. Ni a que hora recibí la llamada para correr al hospital._

 _Pero ya era tarde._

 _Habían reportado el incidente hacia apenas una hora antes._

 _Cada noche empecé a preguntar cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí. Sin nadie que los oyera, rogando por ayuda._

 _¿Habrían estado inconscientes? ¿Alguno estuvo despierto? ¿Cuánto miedo habían tendido? ¿Cuál fue su último pensamiento?_

 _Como fuera, llegaron en estado crítico, ambos inconscientes, ambos con heridas graves. Ambos luchando por su vida._

 _Primero se fue nuestra pequeña princesa. No resistió el mundo exterior a sus escasa veintisiete semanas de vida._

 _Después se fue Caroline, su cuerpo no aguanto la operación._

 _Y al final Yuri, mi Yuri._

 _Salió de la sala de operaciones hacia cuidados intensivos. Pude verlo, pude despedirme._

 _No pude ver de nuevo sus brillantes ojos_

 _No pudo escuchar mis disculpas, mi llanto, mi arrepentimiento._

 _Al final no quedó nada._

* * *

 **Lamento venir con algo así en un día "lleno de felicidad y amor".**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Escribí esto para tomarme un pequeño respiro. Pero salió más triste de lo que pensé en un principio.**

 **Me despido, con la esperanza que el resto de su día sea lo contrario a mi sentir al escribir esto.**


End file.
